Kurt Is 16 Going On 17
by GirlInTheMirror121
Summary: Kurt and Blaine re-enact a classic movie musical moment. Short but sweet. Klaine, naturally. Reviews are nice?


**Disclaimer: I don't own "16 Going on 17" or Glee.**

**Note: Sarah, this one's for you!**

Kurt sat with Blaine on a bench out in the courtyard. Their hands intertwined as they chatted about how their day had gone.

"Oh my God, isn't Julie Andrews amazing?" Kurt blurted out.

"What does that have to do with calculus?" Blaine asked, confused.  
_  
_"Um, I'm pretty sure JULIE ANDREWS never had to do CALCULUS," Kurt said, exasperated.

"…right," Blaine said, still confused.

"Okay, okay, favorite Julie Andrews movie. Ready? One…two…"

"Sound of Music," they sang in harmony.

"Amazing. Amazing."

"Gay, Kurt. So gay. Gay, gay, gay, gay."

Kurt nodded. He felt something drip onto his pants and looked up. "Is it…?"

The skies opened up, water pouring on the two boys.

"RUN!" Blaine yelled, yanking Kurt off the bench and pulling him into the nearby gazebo.

"My haiiiirrr," Kurt moaned, upset that the rain had ruined his perfectly coifed locks.

"You look fine," Blaine assured him.

"Wow, we were just talking about The Sound of Music, and look at where we are," Kurt murmured, not believing the coincidence.

"That gives me an idea," Blaine said with a smirk. He turned to Kurt.

_You wait, little girl, on an empty stage  
For fate to turn the light on  
Your life, little girl, is an empty page  
That men will want to write on_

Kurt giggled. How had Blaine guessed that this was his favorite song in the movie? _  
To write on,_

Kurt sang back, flirtatiously, leaning in towards Blaine as if to kiss him. Blaine pulled away, teasing the soprano boy.  
_  
You are sixteen going on seventeen  
Baby, it's time to think  
Better beware, be canny and careful  
Baby, you're on the brink_

Blaine circled Kurt, throwing him flirty looks. He was Kurt's mentor, the Rolf to Kurt's Liesl. If that made any sense. He was offering Kurt advice, had taken him under his wing.  
_  
You are sixteen going on seventeen  
Fellows will fall in line  
Eager young lads and rogues and cads  
Will offer you food and wine_

Kurt licked his lips. He didn't care about the rouges and cads. Whatever _those_ were, Kurt thought to himself. However, if Blaine were to offer him food and wine…that would be a whole different story. Sure, they were just friends. And sure, Rolf and Liesl never ended up together in the movie. But who said this had to be that kind of movie?

_Totally unprepared are you  
To face a world of men  
Timid and shy and scared are you  
Of things beyond your ken_

Kurt blushed. He was rather timid and shy and scared of things beyond his family and close friends. Yet, with Blaine, he wasn't any of those things. He was outgoing and bubbly and brave. On the other hand, Kurt was kind of unprepared to face a world of men. Even more so than Liesl had been, on account of Kurt was gay.  
_  
You need someone older an wiser  
Telling you what to do  
I am seventeen going on eighteen  
I'll take care of you_

Kurt's face lit up in a massive grin. Blaine stretched his hands out to Kurt as he sang "I'll take care of you". Kurt blushed once more, especially as Blaine lifted him up and placed him so that he was standing on the bench that ran around the inside of the gazebo. Kurt steadied his hands on Blaine's shoulders and began his part in the song.  
_  
I am sixteen going on seventeen  
I know that I'm naive  
Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet  
And willingly, I believe_

Kurt gazed down upon Blaine's face. Oh, his beautiful face, Kurt thought, stifling a grin. He couldn't help but to lock his light eyes into Blaine's dark ones, to get lost in them, almost causing him to flub a few of the words.

_I am sixteen going on seventeen  
Innocent as a rose  
Bachelor dandies, drinkers of brandies  
What do I know of those?_

Okay, so Kurt wasn't exactly innocent. Anyone who knew him knew that he could turn anything into a sexual innuendo. But, when it came to boys, Kurt was very, very innocent. He carefully stepped down from the bench, beginning to circle Blaine just as Blaine had circled him.  
_  
Totally unprepared am I  
To face a world of men  
Timid and shy and scared am I  
Of things beyond my ken_

He playfully made his fingers dance on Blaine's shoulders, sweetly leaning into him and caressing his face. Blaine looked taken aback by Kurt's sudden confidence. He chalked it up, though, to him acting out the scene from the movie, and relaxed into Kurt's tender caresses.  
_  
I need someone older and wiser  
Telling me what to do  
You are seventeen going on eighteen  
I'll depend on you_

Kurt leaned in again and planted a swift kiss on Blaine's cheek. Blaine flushed scarlet. Kurt giggled and started to walk away, but Blaine had already pulled him in by the waist so that they were locked in a heated embrace. Blaine closed his eyes and pecked Kurt on the lips before turning red again and running off.

Kurt stood there, stunned. He ran to the door of the gazebo to see Blaine running back to the dorm. Kurt pressed his fingers to his lips and grinned. He flung out his arms and cried, "Wheeeeeee!"


End file.
